Mass Effect: Dishonored One
by keeper of all lore
Summary: Commander Shepard discovers one of Cerberus's greatest secrets and learns the universe is more complex than she thought. Now she prepares for war but she is not alone. The dishonored one fights with her and the outsider guides them. The galaxy will never be the same after they are done with it. No romance/ technological jumps, and lots of whale oil!
1. prologue

**KOAL- this idea came into being when I first played dishonored saw the ending and I had to say it got my creative gears turning. The whole plot is well done and the characters are extremely well written so I decided to think up a crossover with dishonored. The idea to cross it over with mass effect came into being when I saw the story "Dishonored Effect" by Darridus and how it was a good mix of the universes. I decided to do something similar yet different and this story was born. The difference from "Dishonored Effect" is that this story has the whole planet that the dishonored events takes place in the mass effect universe. The basic idea is that Corvo Attano will be recruited from his home as aid against the collectors. the method of bringing Shepard and company to Kirkwall is similar to a naruto/mass effect story I have read before but I sadly cant recall the name. The Normandy's crew will go in to save the day and find that they barely needed help as their defenders were all blessed by the outsider through corvo similar to how daud did to his whalers who joined to help as part of their debt to corvo for sparing their leader. The corvo in this story is for this story did not kill anybody but rather gave them all a taste of poetic justice so he did all non-lethal methods. The equipment upgrades for corvo is basically all upgrades for crossbow and pistol with his ammo being made up of infinite sleep bolts and regular pistol bullets but with 20 exploding bullets per mission. This is simply as once corvo gets an omni-tool he can use it to create more ammo except for exploding bullets as they require whale oil. He also has all of the supernatural abilities and their at max level with all possible personal upgrades as well. As for bone charms I have him planned on bring 12 since he has 6 slots for whale charms. The ones he is bringing include: blood ox heart, healthy appetite 2, reinforced bolts. spirit water, strong arms, tough skin, twist of fortune 2, unnerving target 2, water of life, and whirlwind 2. I dont have any good ideas for the remaining charms. The basic loadout of charms for missions is basically: water of life, spirit water, twist of fortune 2, blood ox heart, unnerving target 2, tough skin as he will carry multiple containers of water for healing along with full elixirs and remedys. He will also get a kinetic barrier as all soldiers need a kinetic barrier to even the playing field. Oh yeah also this may be unique to me but simply put the outsider will play a greater role than just the man that starts this whole chain of events he will give hints and advice to both corvo and shepard. I also will not really be focusing on romance as the overall mission is more important than romance and besides I dont really see how I could put corvo with anybody as he will be unused to aliens and the majority of the main players in the normandy 2 are not without major faults. It is time so let the story begin. this will be a single chapter release only unless I get enough feedback saying whether it should continue or not.**

**Disclaimer- I own neither Dishonored or Mass Effect. They are owned by Bethsesda and Bioware respectively. I just take a couple of their ideas and mix them after all that is a crossover.**

* * *

Normandy SR 2-

Commander Shiki Shepard was currently annoyed as she was called to see the Illusive Man just after her successful mission extracting Archangel from the gangs of Omega who surprisingly turned out to be Garrus Vakarian who she worked with in taking out Saren. The call was said to be high priority and Kelly said the Illusive Man was stressed out which made her nervous as the guy always seemed to be in control.

She arrived at the communicator and was greeted with the vision of the Man who immediately started speaking," Shepard we have a problem and unfortunately we need your help. One of Cerberus's greatest finds has just recently been found and attacked and we need you to eliminate the attackers."

Shepard didn't like cerberus so she was dubious of what the leader of cerberus wanted and that was made clear with her next words," I need to know the entire situation before I can devote time and resources to this mission. I need to know the value of this find and how legal it is comparatively."

The Man then grimaced and shepard frowned as the Man always kept a good control over his emotions when she saw him. He then said," I didn't want to get you involved in this shepard as this is practically the most well kept secret of Cerberus. We recently discovered that a planet we have kept observation over has just been attacked. We know why they attacked but what we don't how is how they discovered their target. This was something we tried to keep unknown for as long as possible."

Shepard interrupted saying, "cut to the chase and please tell me what is so important you are taking me away from building my crew and getting ready for the collectors."

The man then sighed and said," the planet we at cerberus have been keeping secret is under attack by batarian soldiers and slavers. The attack commenced yesterday but they were held off by the local forces. The reason this planet is important is that here a different breed of humanity was born and evolved to the state they are in now. The people on this planet are human just with a few differing evolutions in their bodies. I want you to defeat the batarian forces and make sure no-one is captured on the planet."

Shepard simply starred at the hologram of the man and said," you mean to say you found a planet where another breed of humanity has evolved and currently is under attack by batarians. This seems impossible as the likelyhood of another planet developing human life is astrinomical. Why didn't you tell anyone about this the whole scenario could have possibly been prevented if the council or the Alliance knew about the people on that planet."

The man also sighed and put out his cigar and said," Shepard that wouldn't be the case with politics the way it is. If we came out with the information that another planet had evolved human life more likely than not they would call us liars as they would simply assume that humanity colonized that planet and make it appear to be a different kind of humanity. The batarians attacked because that planet was in space that was designated to be colonized by neither humanity or the hegemony. They saw humans and quickly assumed that we colonized the planet despite no-one being allowed and if we try to take this to the council we will be considered the criminals in this situation. That is why I wanted to let this planet and its people evolve and progress on its own so that once they reach the stars naturally their unique brand of technology could be used as proof to say we didn't colonize the planet and they evolved there naturally. The batarians attacking throws the whole idea down the toilet and we need you to protect the people there."

Shepard winced as the Man made good points on how the situation could and would have most likely played out. She knew how the council didn't believe in the reapers and simply assumed it was a geth dreadnaught and in this situation they would simply assume that the people on the planet were humans as since the picture of the average person on that planet all appeared to be human. That would lead to the batarians having the legal permission to attack the colony for they would simply state the alliance colonized it secretly. She then nodded and said," all right we will head over to the designated location and protect the denizens of the planet. Any other information we could use."

The man simply nodded and said," yes we have some intel you could use for the operation. This first thing is that the planet consists of only 1 continent and a chain of islands. the human population resides on the islands so the area of assault is limited and therefore easy to comb over. The native population is also mounting their own defense so try to assist their defenders when possible. The next thing is that there are special people who are to be definately protected as the loss of these people would cripple their current government. The final thing is that they have evolved on a different technological path so be prepared for surprises. The final thing is that Cerberus slipped a few agents onto the planet to get a better understanding of their culture and technological growth. I have created two lists of what we know in their tech and the most important targets to be protected. We will also send you a data package with their language for your translators. You will need it to be able to communicate with them. I also reccomend calling the alliance to send backup as the batarians are attacking the native population of an un-colonized planet and that can get them to act. The planet name is midgard and is in the yggdrasil system. good luck shepard and I pray you succeed."

The Illusive man then cut the feed and rubbed his forehead in pain. He didnt know how those aliens found the planet but he wasn't going to let humanities cousin race be attacked by aliens without them getting hurt in the process. He then looked over the list he sent to Shepard of the people who had high priority protection from enemy forces. He learned of these men from his agents descendents but he knew their stories and if any deserved to survive then it was them: Empress Emily, Anton Sokolov, Pierro Joplin, Daud, Slackjaw, Samuel Beechworth, Geoff Curnow, and Corvo Attano.

Those men were the people who lead their empire to prosperity and without them it will fall into ruin quickly. But he knew the population wasn't helpless as their weapons were capable of killing the batarians and they prepared for the attack by relocating all of their civilians under the imperial castle. They were ready for war but what Harper didn't understand was how they knew that they would be attacked. The only clue he had gotten from his source was that the Outsider was watching over them and he wanted to give them a fair shot at tacking down the enemy. He didn't know who the outsider was but it had to be someone of great power.

Prologue chapter end

Mass Effect: the dishonored one


	2. timeline and codex

**Koal- Hello this chapter for ME:DO is not an actual story chapter but rather a sort of codex chapter to explain the background events of the story and make clear what events happened in Dishonored and Mass Effect 1. There will also be a few codex entries about parts of the Dishonored universe and how the Mass Efect universe looks at certain parts of it. I took that idea from a few fanfics where the authors put codex entries at the end of the chapter. If anyone wants a specific codex entry that I didn't make then either put it in a review or pm me about it.**

* * *

**Mass Effect Timeline-**

1) Commander Shepard drops down at Eden Prime and clears the Geth out, discovers the information about Saren and interacts with the beacon. Ashley Williams joins the Normandy crew

2) Shepard's crew arrive at the citadel and after a failed initial hearing they find proof of Saren's guilt along the way recruiting Urdnot Wrex, Garrus Vakarian, and Tali Zorah. Shepard becomes a Council Spectre

3) The Normandy's first mission under Shepard is to locate and rescue Liara T'Soni who is an experienced prothean expert. After the rescue Liara melds with Shepard to decipher the vision she saw from the beacon.

4) They receive a distress call from the Planet Feros. There they rescue the colonists from the geth and secure the abandoned exo-geni building from saren's forces. They discover the thorian and kill it and receive the cipher, a mental gift giving Shepard the understanding of the Prothean language and culture thus allowing her to deceipher the beacon. The asari that granted her the gift is spared thus staying to rebuild the feros colony.

5) The Normandy drops on Noveria and set out to find Matriarch Benezia who is at Peak 15 research facility. The legal battle to peak 15 results in the Noveria administrator arrested under charges of corruption. The team arrives at peak 15 and after battling through geth they discover the rachni infestation. They navigate through the base curing an outbreak of a possible bio weapon and find benezia and do battle with her forces. They defeat her and find the location of the nu-relay which would lead to Ilos which was saren's target which was unknown at the time. The rachni queen leaves her fate to Shepard who lets her free under promise to remain away from the galactic community until they are ready to come in peace. They then let off a neutron purge to destroy her crazed children and escape.

6) The team goes to Virmire under orders of the council to investigate a Salarian stg signal. They arrive to discover a massive facility that is dedicated to both curing the genophage, a bio-weapon which causes krogan birthrates to drop to 1/1000 survival rate, and study the effects of indoctrination, which saren uses to turn people to his control. Wrex argues for the saving of the cure while the salarians argue for its destruction, Shepard convinces wrex to destroy the cure as Saren would use it to turn the krogan into his personal army to be discarded after use. The salarians then lauch assault along with Ashley Williams while Kaiden Alenko stays to arm a psudo eezo bomb. The bomb is placed and then the geth attack both Williams and Alenko's group and shepard could only save one. She decides to save Williams and the Salarian stg group and leaves Kaiden to detonate the bomb. The salarians survive in no small part to Shepard sabotaging their defenses along her path.

7) The Normandy is grounded after the council believe the threat to be over but with Captain Anderson's help the depart to Illos. There they fight their way to the conduit and along the way they encounter vigil a prethean vi who tells them of the reapers and ultimately of Saren's plan. They manage to make their way onto the conduit to get back onto the citadel which is under attack. They fight their way through saren's forces and through her charisma manage to convince him he was wrong and that there was hope. He then committed suicide rather than fight her to prove how far gone he was. They then brought the entire Arcturus fleet and saved the Destiny Acension and the council on board. They then defeated a reaperfied Saren and with it sovereign was defeated by their combined forces.

8) Shepard then elects Captain Anderson as the future councilor of the human race on the citadel. Shepard's crew then go their separate ways while the Normandy and her crew hunt down the last pockets of geth resistance. The Normandy is attacked by an unknown vessal and is destroyed with a few crewman surviving but shepard is spaced after saving their pilot Joker. She then descends onto a nearby planet with her body suffering damage from the fall.

9) Shepard is revived by Cerberus in their Lazarus project. The station is attacked just moments after the project was completed and Shepard along with Cerberus Agents Jacob taylor and Miranda Lawson escape with him. They then introduce Shepard with the Cerberus Head known as the Illusive Man. He then explains that human colonies are being attacked and its citizens being abducted and gives her a chance to investigate.

10) Shepard works with Jacob and Miranda and investigate Freedom's Progress and discover Tali Zorah alongside her fellow quarians trying to locate a quarian who was here before the abduction. They work together only for her group to rush ahead of her and get killed by a heavy combat mech. They discover Vitor who shows them proof that the collectors, an enigmatic race who live beyond the Omega 4 relay, are behind the abductions. They leave Vito with Tali and take Copies of his data back with them.

11) Shepard is then given an almost exact copy of the Normandy, only upgraded, along with a pilot to help their search for info against the collectors. They arrive at omega and recruit Mordin Solus, A former Salarian STG agent. Archangel, who was Garrus Vakarian who left C-Sec once more to fight criminals, and Zaeed Massani, A highly respected Mercenary who was former runner of the Blue Suns. Shepard then receives an urgent call from the Man and is sent to the planet midgard in the Yggdrasil system to prevent an attack on the planets native inhabitants.

**Dishonored Timeline-**

1) Corvo Attano, the Lord Protector of the Empress, is accused of the murder of Empress Jessamine Kaldwin and is imprisoned awaiting execution. He then escapes six months later with the aid of a group calling themselves loyalists. The escape is mostly unnoticed until they see him entering the sewer on the walls. He then swiftly evades notice through the sewers and discovers a package left by the loyalist including a sword and crossbow filled with bolts, both regular and sleep. He then follows the sewer till he discovers Samuel Beechworth who brings him to the base of the loyalist forces, a lace known as the hounds pit pub.

2) Corvo is given a mask by Pierro Joplin, the scientist and craftsman of the loyalists, and during his first night at the pub he is visited by the outsider, a divine figure in the Empire and is "part angel, part devil, entirely ambiguous" who appears to those he considers interesting, and given his mark which grants him unique powers. His first task is to eliminate Thaddeus Campbell, the high overseer and leader of the church of the Everyman. He arrives at dunwall and along the way save the woman known as Granny Rags from a group of thugs. He however refuses to taint the thugs supply of elixir with the rat plague, a dangerous disease which is the main source of the current conflict. He then arrives at the abbey and by random chance overhears a conversation on the method of being exiled from the church. Corvo then destroys the glass which would have poisoned Geoff Curnow, a captain of the city guard who is neutral in the conflict, and follows them into Thaddeus's office. He then alerts Geoff and saves him from being killed and knocks out Thaddeus. After being thanked and questioned by Geoff, who lets him commence his plan after it being explained to him, he then brings the unconscious body of Campbell to the interrogation room where he is given the Heretics brand and is thereby exiled by the church. Corvo then sneaks out of the abbey and rescues Teague Martin, a loyalist who is an overseer and high ranking member of the church, and escapes back to the hounds pit pub.

3)Corvo is then given his next mission to infiltrate the golden cat brothel and eliminate the pendleton twins who rule Parliament and allow the spymaster to keep his power. Once arriving his asked to visit slackjaw, the head of the bottle-street gang which keeps the rundown areas of town safe and manufactures a bootleg elixir for those who cant afford the real deal, he then aids him in locating a member of his gang which he found dead and passed on the audio file he had. He then is offered a job to find the safe number of a wealthy art dealer and deliver it to him and in return he will take care of the pendleton brothers non lethally. He then infiltrates the golden cat and finds both Emily Kaldwinn, the daughter of the former Empress and heir to the throne, and the art dealer who gives up the combination after being electrocuted. He then seals the deal with slackjaw who says that their fate is to work in their own mines with no way of them being identified by the mine workers. Corvo then leaves to go back with Emily and Samuel.

4) corvo's next mission involves him locating and kidnapping Anton Sokolov, a famous scientist and painter who developed the majority of technology in Dunwall and the elixir, and find out who is financially funding Hiram Burrows. The man then sneaks along the path to the physician and saves what few people from the plague he could. He then quietly extracts sokolov and flees without anyone knowing he was there. At the hounds pit the loyalists interrogate Sokolovand with the threat of violence not working Corvo instead appeases sokolov with a bottle of very fine brandy who then tells them of Hiram's mistress however the mistress is one of three sisters all noble and he doesn't know which one she is. Corvo then prepares for infiltrating the boyle manor.

5) corvo then attends the boyle mansion where a party is being held. He then using his magic to search the sisters room and discovers that Waverly Boyle is the mistress and his target. He then along the way of searching for her meets lord brisby who offers to take her away and make sure she is unable to aid hiram in his plot. By possesing her and leading her to the cellar he then knocks her out and gives her to Brisby. he then takes off in a boat and leaves with the two not being seen by corvo. He then sneaks out of the party and goes back to Samuel and goes back to the hounds pit pub.

6) corvo is then given his final mission to eliminate Hiram burrows at his castle in Dunwall tower. After navigating the tower he enters the propaganda center and is offered a non-lethal solution to remove Hiram Burrows. The spymaster had recorded a confession of his deeds and after corvo locates it and plays it throughout all of Dunwall it is discovered he not only had the Empress Murdered He also brought the rat plague to Dunwall to kill off the impoverished people. He is then arrested and brought to prison for life and corvo escapes and goes back to the houndspit pu with samuel.

7) in an unexpected act corvo is betrayed and poisoned by Havelock, Martin, and Pendleton who deposit him in the flooded district. He then evades the assassins known as the whalers and not only recollects his gear but also pickpockets Daud, The leader of the Whalers and the one who murdered the empress at the beginning of the chain of events. He then discovers Granny rags and Slackjaw in the sewers with granny rags preparing to kill slackjaw. Corvo then intervenes and saves slackjaw and killing granny rags as she spread the plague with her rats. Slackjaw then thanks him and promises to repay him some day.

8) after reaching the hounds pit pub he saves Cecellia and Callista from the loyalists, Samuel is missing, and emily has been kidnapped and sokolov and pierro barricaded in their workshop. He manages to save them and recover the blue prints for an upgraded version of an arc pylon. He then sets the power to be enough to knock them out. He then sends out a flare which calls samuel to him and they depart after he collects emily's note and drawing.

9) Corvo is brought to KIngsparrow Island where the loyalist conspiritors are found and he sneaks his way to the top of the lighthouse. he discovers that Martin and Pendleton were poisoned by Havelock and he stands in front of a fireplace and contemplates his actions. he then notices corvo and admits he has done wrong in his quest to do good. he then challenges corvo to a duel with the winner to greet Emily. He then fought havelocke and in the end he won. He then spared him only for him to commit suicide. He then rushes to emily and there he meets the outsider and is informed that a new golden age has begun for the Empire.

10) Emily is crowned Empress and peace reigns in the empire and Dunwall. The plague is wiped out with the combined efforts of both Sokolov and Pierro who become brothers in Science and work togethor to revolutionize Dunwall. Samuel becomes the highest rankind naval officer and eventually becomes the admiral of the Empire's fleet. Daud offers to try and redeem himself of his act of killing the former empress and he becomes the second in command of the newly formed Imperial Guard which acts as the hand of the empire. Geoff Curnow then becomes head of the Dunwall city guard which then becomes its main military force with many recruits for its many various roles. Slackjaw and the bottle street gang after the conflict is offered the chance of becoming the head of the Dunwall Militia which also functions as police officers and he accepts as he wants to repay both the empress and Corvo for saving Dunwall and his life. Corvo Attano became the head of the Imperial guard and once again became the Lord Protector of the Empress. He had mastered his powers to the degree he could grant the outsiders powers to others and theirs could grow to equal his. The imperial guard now has a ritual to be given the Outsider's powers by Corvo Attano and Daud and his Whalers join the Imperial guard.

* * *

**Codex Entries**

**Midgardians- the people of the planet midgard who are genetically similar to humans of earth. They are currently not advanced enough to reach space flight but they are making rapid advancements in different areas of science including medicine, Tesla technology, and culture. The people are similar in appearance to earthborn humans but they have a hardier constitution and can endure greater damage than most races. Their civilization is based in a group of islands thus they are used to naval ships as a form of transport. Their current government is an empire that spans the entire island chain.**

**Whale Oil- the primary power source of the midgardians whale oil is considered a revolutionary substance in galactic space as it is currently has the greatest rate of conversion from the substance into pure energy. On midgard their entire empire can run off 1 whale worth of oil for 3 years. The only downside is that whale oil is hard to come by as the hunting of whales is strictly controlled by the empire thus what little whale oil the galactic community has is protected for research purposes.**

**Mark of the Outsider- the mark of the outsider is a tattoo that is said to give great power to those that wear it. The people of midgard claim that their imperial guard all wear the tattoo and they have unique powers. The list given include the power of short range teleportation, the ability to summon a swarm of plague bearing rats, the power to stop time, the power to possess the bodies of organic beings, the ability to notice important details and items through solid objects, unleash a solid blast of wind at people capable of reflecting explosives, increased physical strength and agility, and the power to turn those they kill into ash upon their death. Most galactic citizens don't really believe these powers exist but as the only ones who claim to use them are the imperial guard and they reside solely on midgard the possibility of these powers existing is not impossible.**

**The Outsider- the outsider is considered the main supernatural and divine figure of the midgardians. The outsider is described as by natives as "part angel, part devil, entirely ambiguous" and is said to search for interesting people to watch over. He interacts with people through their dreams giving them inspiration for their future deeds. It is said corvo attano interacted with the outsider at shrines dedicated to his worship. He is also the source of the mark which is said to grant people great power but the mark is only given to those that interest him. Once word of the outsider reached the galaxy at large, there have been reports of people doing great deeds and when asked they claimed to have gotten their inspiration from dreams of a being made of smoke and shadow. Many Salarians have found the idea of the outsider to be unbelievable yet they are said to be visited by strange dreams the most.**


End file.
